


As Fast As You Can

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: You need to run, and run fast.





	As Fast As You Can

Your breathing is heavy, and you're trying your best to push through the crowd towards the shelter. The scent of smoke and ash fills your lungs until you're coughing and you break from the running crowd and slump in an alleyway.

Sweat drips from your face and you purse your lips. Why are you doing this again?

The ear-splitting roar makes the entire crowd scream. Your ears ring and hurt. Wheezing, you break from the alleyway and see him on the horizon, surrounded by flames.

Godzilla

You run as fast as you can, praying that you'll survive through the night.


End file.
